Out of My Head
by Meana
Summary: An act of violence brings about confessions of truth.


**_Out Of My Head_**

AUTHOR/PSEUDONYM: Meana   
EMAIL ADDRESS: meana(underscore)fic(at)yahoo(dot)ca  - won't let me put my email address in properly   
FANDOM: 7th Heaven   
RATING: PG-13   
FOCUS: Lucy/Robbie   
STATUS: new, finished (07/10/02)   
SPECIAL WARNINGS: Violence   
ARCHIVE: At my fic site sword(dot)borderline-angel(dot)com, otherwise ask first.   
DISCLAIMER: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for private entertainment. This story is no way affiliated with any organisation that owns an interest in the show.   
EPISODE SPOILERS: Some for 'Relationships' from Season No. 6.   
SUMMARY: An act of violence brings about confessions of truth.

* * *

La la la... 

I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy your loving is all I think about   
I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

La la la...

I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy your loving is all I think about   
I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

Every night, every day   
Just to be there in your arms

Won't you stay, won't you lay   
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever

La la la...

I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy your loving is all I think about   
I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

There's a dark secret in me   
Don't leave me locked in your heart

Set me free, feel the need in me   
Set me free   
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever

La la la...

I just can't get you out of my head

La la la...

I just can't get you out of my head

* * *

"See you when we get back, Mom," Lucy said with a smile as she kissed her mother. 

"Okay, but be careful you two," Annie answered looking at the two people in front of her.

"We will, Mrs. Camden," Robbie said as he ushered Lucy out the door.  "Don't worry."

Eric walked into the room as they went.  "They've left?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Annie answered moving to his side.  "All they're doing is taking a walk together.  Nothing we can really object about."  She wrapped her arms around her husband and looked into his eyes.

"I know," he said, irritation lightly colouring his voice.  "But they've gone for a walk every night for the past month!  There must be something we can do to curtail their contact with one another?"

"They're both adults, Eric," Annie reminded him soothingly.  "We can't run their lives for them, or we may end up pushing Lucy away.  We can only hope and pray that this is just a phase they're going through."

"I know," he sighed.  "And it's not that I don't want them to be happy, I do.  They both deserve to be happy.  I just..." he trailed off.

"You just don't want them to be happy with each other," Annie smiled as she finished his thought.  "Me too."

Husband and wife were then silent as they thought about their family and all that had happened to them.

* * *

"They still don't like it," Robbie said with a sigh as he matched his stride to Lucy's. 

"I know," Lucy giggled.  "But they can't do anything to stop us from going for walks together."

"Yeah.  And the walks were a good idea, Lucy.  They've given us a chance to talk without interruptions or an audience.  We needed this time to figure things out and get to know one another better."

"And what have you figured out?" Lucy asked as she came to a stop.  The look she gave him was a mixture of curiousity and anxiety.

"I've figured out that I still can't get you off my mind, that I don't want to get you off my mind, and that I like having you on my mind."  He smiled at her slightly and received a slight smile in return.  "What about you?"

"Well..." Lucy said slowly as she started to walk again.  She grinned when he playfully growled at her.  Her face took on a faraway look as he walked beside her.  "I like you," Lucy said.  "A lot.  More than I ever thought I would, than I ever expected to.  I find myself thinking about you when you're not around.  And I find I like having you on my mind."  She smiled at him and he smiled back.

The two were silent for a while as they continued their walk.  Soon though they both began to talk.  Like all of the conversations they'd had on their walks they talked about anything and everything-politics and religion, family and friends, music and books.  No subject was taboo.  They found that they were able to help each other work various problems out, or make the other laugh when one was down.  As well, they spent time walking in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

On this night they spent their time talking about light topics.  For a half-hour they walked, enjoying the night and one another's company.  Fifteen minutes from home, disaster struck.

He stepped out from the shadows in front of them.  The light from the streetlights made the knife's metal blade gleam dully.  His voice demanding their valuables stopped them cold, and fear began to race through their systems.  Quickly they did as he asked, handing over money and jewellery.  His teeth flashed white as he smiled with greed, and as his eyes lingered on Lucy, something more.

Not liking the look in the man's eyes, Robbie stepped forward, placing himself between Lucy and their assailant.  Lucy kept quiet while she reached out and gripped the back of Robbie's jacket, taking comfort from its touch.

"Move, pretty boy," the man snarled.  He moved forward, the knife brandished threateningly.

"No," Robbie answered despite his fear.  He could feel Lucy pressing close against his back, her body shaking slightly in her fear.  "You've got what you wanted.  Now leave us alone."

The man laughed.  "I've changed my mind."  He glanced at Lucy.  "I want more.  And if you don't wanna get hurt, you'll move."  Robbie stayed where he was.  "Don't say I didn't warn you," he growled and lunged at Robbie.

Lucy stared wide-eyed as she watched Robbie begin to crumple to the ground.  Her eyes moved to the blade in the man's hands and watched as a drop of red liquid slipped from the blade to the ground.  The sound of screaming soon filled her ears.  Not until later did she realize that the screams she heard were her own. Ignoring everything else around her, she dropped to the ground beside Robbie and grabbed his hand, tears filling her eyes and obscuring her vision.  Holding his hand, she silently prayed to God.

* * *

"Oh God, where is she?" Annie cried rushing up to Sgt. Michaels.  "Where's Lucy?"  Her husband was right behind her. 

"Calm down," their friend said.  "Lucy's fine.  Not a scratch on her.  Follow me."  Quickly he led the two worried parents to their daughter.

"Lucy!" her mother cried upon spotting her.  "Are you alright?  What happened?"  She pulled her daughter into a hug, needing the physical contact.

"Where's Robbie?" Eric asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know!" Lucy practically wailed.  "They took him away and they won't tell me how he is or let me see him."

"Lucy, what happened?" Eric repeated his wife's question.  He took Lucy by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"We were robbed," Lucy said, crying.  "The guy took our money and anything we had of value on us, but then he tried to take me.  He was going to rape me, but Robbie wouldn't let him near me.  Robbie put himself between the guy and me.  The guy got pissed off and stabbed Robbie.  I just started to scream after that and I couldn't stop.  He was bleeding so much."  She began to cry harder.

Sgt. Michaels took up the story.  "From what we can gather, residents in the area were alerted by Lucy's screaming and came running.  Some of them got outside just in time to see the perp leaving the scene.  We received several phone calls about the incident and responded.  I got there at the same time as the ambulance, and the paramedics took care of Robbie.  They wouldn't let Lucy go with them, so I brought her, and called you when I got here.  They took him into surgery and Lucy has been slowly going crazy waiting to see if he's okay."

"Thanks," Eric said, suddenly needing to sit down.  He looked towards his daughter who was still enfolded within her mother's arms and silently thanked God for her safety.  "Lucy," he said softly.  "I'm sure Robbie will be okay.  He's strong."  He sighed as his daughter looked at him numbly - neither rejecting nor accepting his reassurances, merely existing.

For several hours they sat and waited for news.  A quick call to Matt to give him the news ensured the arrival of the rest of the Camden clan.  Though not of their blood and introduced with a rocky start, Robbie had long since become a member of their family.  Worry for Robbie was foremost on their minds, but worry for Lucy was close behind.  Since her hysterical telling of events she had not spoken a single word.  She simply stared off into space seemingly lost in thought.  Finally the doctor appeared with news and Lucy 'woke up'.

"We were able to repair the damage inflicted," the doctor said after greeting them.  "The knife missed his vital organs, but it did nick his large intestine.  It looked worse than it was due to the massive blood loss.  He's been moved to recovery, and he'll be able to go home in a few days.  Once he's at home, he won't be able to do anything strenuous for a couple of weeks while he heals."

"Thank you, Doctor," Eric said, shaking the man's hand.  "When may we see him?"

"He's unconscious right now and is expected to remains so until the morning.  You can see him when visiting hours start."

"No," Lucy said standing up.  "I want to see him now.  I need to see him now."  She glared at the doctor, almost daring him to refuse.  Eric pulled the doctor aside before he could.

"She was with him when he was attacked and is still pretty shaken up.  Could she just look in on him?"

The doctor turned back to Lucy and looked at her consideringly.  Finally he spoke.  "You may see him for exactly five minutes.  No more than that until tomorrow.  Follow me."  Without waiting he led Lucy towards a nurse and instructed the nurse to take her to Robbie's room.

* * *

In Robbie's room, Lucy sat beside the bed.  She held onto his left hand while her right hand lightly traced his sleeping features. 

"I wasn't completely honest earlier," she confessed to him in a whisper.  "I don't just think about you when you're not around.  I think about you even when we're talking.  I think about how much I like talking to you, being with you.  I think about how much I like you, and how those feelings just seem to keep growing every day."  She leaned over and whispered in his ear.  "I think I'm falling in love with you, Robbie Palmer, and I don't think I want to stop."  She gave him a brief kiss on the forehead, stood up, and walked out to join her family.

The End


End file.
